The Smith Family
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Just a fluffy-angsty one shot about John, Jane and little Jean Smith... please read and review!


_Just an one-shot story for my favorite couple of assassins _

_Please read and review _

* * *

The Smith Family 

Jane Smith paced nervously around her daughter's pink bedroom. Her husband should be with her; hours before and the ex-assassin was ready to burst at the thought of him harmed. John Smith would quite from his job –secret assassin for an undercover organization- and Jane knew from experience one thing for sure, John's bosses wouldn't be happy with the news. When she had quitted, almost a year ago, her bosses; even furious at her had respected her decision because she was expecting little Jean. John and Jane had decided that John should stop "working" after the birth of their daughter so he could cover his and Jane's lives and also protect their baby by some really dangerous enemies of John's organization. Now with those enemies executed by John, it was time for the couple to have a fresh start.

It was difficult for both Jane and John to learn each other from the start. It was difficult to accept and respect each other's favorite things and tastes. But they loved each other deeply, endlessly; they proved that to each other when they faced death three years ago. Now, with little Jean with them, there was only one way for them to follow, the way of truth and peace. Jane took a deep breath and tried to distract herself by watching her daughter. The beautiful woman moved close to the white-pink crib and looked inside. A wonderful, blue eyed and blond haired baby was stretching and yawning between the soft, fluffy blanket and silk sheets. Jane smiled at her baby and stretched her arm, she caressed her baby's cheek softly and the little baby cooed and giggled at her mother's touch. Jane smiled and picked her baby in her arms. 

'Hey you, angel.' Jane whispered to her baby and the little infant clutched her mother's black blouse with her tiny hands. Jane kissed her baby's head softly and smelled her baby's fresh scent. Little Ms. Smith had took her bath a few hours before and now Jane was just enjoying her baby's sight and feel. She never thought she'd have children, an orphan herself, she wasn't sure how it is to be a parent so she didn't want to risk and make a child unhappy. But when she started with John from the beginning she could see how easily she made him happy, with a smile, an advice or even some shouting. Only then she decided to have a couple of children, something only between her and John. 

'I swear, I'll kill your dad the moment he shows up. Why is he so long?' Jane said softly to her baby and the little girl giggled again at the sound of her mom's voice so close to her. Jane smiled at the sound of her baby. 'You're laughing at me? You're so like your father, young lady.' Jane said and the baby giggled madly again, causing her mom to chuckle. 

The sound of a car moving inside the house's garden made Jane to turn around and move close to the window. She saw John's car moving to the house's parking. She moved close to the crib and let her baby down softly, her little daughter protested and whimpered but Jane didn't have time to satisfy her baby's will for more hugs and kisses, she needed to make sure John was fine. 

Jane moved almost running out of her baby's room and down the stairs the moment John was entering the hall. Jane stopped at her tracks the moment she saw John holding a large, fluffy teddy bear. John smiled at her widely but Jane moved angrily at him and slapped him on the face. 

'Are you mad?' John shouted.

'Where the hell have you been?' Jane screamed and John could see the desperation and anger in her beautiful eyes. 

'I wanted to give you a gift.' John said more softly and Jane took a deep breath. 

'You couldn't just make a call? Tell me how it was? I was going mad while you were shopping teddy bears, John!' Jane shouted and John sighted and moved closer to her. 

'You're right, I just wanted to buy you a teddy bear like the one we had won in the playground. I wanted us to celebrate tonight. I'm sorry.' John said and Jane looked at him in the eye. He smiled widely and answered her unspoken question. 'I'm officially unemployed. We can now live with our millions from our past jobs.' He said and Jane smiled widely and jumped on him. John let the teddy bear down and wrapped his arms around his wife, supporting her from her bum and back while she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. 

'Finally.' Jane whispered before John could capture her lips with his. The kiss ended after moments with Jane unwrapping her self from John and him picking the teddy bear up. They smiled at each other and looked at the teddy bear. 

'Is she sleeping?' John asked and Jane shook her head negatively. He smiled wider and took Jane's hand in his. They moved up the stairs and entered Jean's bedroom. John let the large teddy bear on the armchair Jane used to spend her pregnancy, just looking around the baby's room and then nursing their newborn. The couple moved close to the crib and John picked the baby in his hug. Jane moved close to her family and rested her head on John's shoulder, her head close to her baby's, blue eyes of the baby matching with her mother's. 

John kissed both Jean's and Jane's heads and rested his against his wife's. 

'So, we're free.' Jane said and John smiled. 

'Yes, we are.'

* * *

Feedback is love 


End file.
